The new arrival
by lotrrox0707
Summary: My version of Harry Potter with a few new characters and a changed storyline. Mandy hope joins Harry, Ron and Hermione in their exciting adventures.
1. Chapter 1

New girl in town – the new version

Authors note:

My other on was crap so I decided to write this new one, you may like it better you may not, the characters will be the same but I promise, it will make more sense. It will defiantly be better and please do not be too critical with your reviews 'cause I've only just started. Thanx.

It was the middle of the summer holidays and Mandy Hope sat wandering what to. She couldn't go outside, for it was cold, windy and miserable, like her mood really.

She sighed deeply and stared out of the window at the gathering dusk, if only something exciting would happen in her life for once. She spent some days just lying on her bed just waiting for something to happen, and some days doing her favourite past time, reading.

Mandy was a tall, pretty blonde of about 11, her shining blue eyes always seemed to smile and her face was fearless and honest. Because of this, she had lots of friends but now she was going to a new school which none of her old friends were going to.

Mandy sighed again and took out a book and started to read. She loved books; they took her on the wildest adventures and transported her to different places full of witches and goblins and magical elves that danced in the forest under the stars.

But for all this, even though her life was boring and predicable, she had one secret. One secret only she and her family new about. She was a witch. Now you would have thought this would make her life very exciting indeed. Wrong. She had no idea how to use these powers or what to do with them. The only time anything magical really happened was when she got angry; which was about once in a blue moon. Not very often in other words.

Sorry for such a short chapter please R&R!

It will get better lol.


	2. Chapter 2

New girl in town – chapter 2

A few days later Mandy was sitting at the breakfast table chewing a piece of toast absent-mindedly when she heard the post arrive. Mandy sat up hopefully. She sometimes got things through the post from friends or distant relatives.

"Mandy! There's a letter here for you!" called her mother.

Mandy grabbed the letter eagerly. The envelope was yellowing and the handwriting she didn't recognise. It was written in green ink. She tore it open.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order or Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock , supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

Dear miss Hope,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms begin on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Mandy started at the yellowing parchment saying nothing. She could hardly believe it. Now finally her wishes had come true. She would have some excitement in her life. She would be able to use her magic powers to their full extent. Her stomach did a back flip. Her parents were at her shoulder.

"Well I never," said her mother utterly bewildered "Who would have thought you'd end up at a grand school such as Hogwarts!"

Mandy was still staring at the parchment. Questions filled her head.

Where was Hogwarts? How was she to get there? Where would she get all the equipment?

She looked up at her mother and father who were smiling at her.

"So errr, can I go?" she asked slowly

"Of course you can! What do you think we are? Mad? Our whole family are witches!"

Mandy's heart jolted with excitement, she reached inside the envelope and pulled out the list of equipment. It was as follows:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First years will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

The history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic beats and where to find them by Newt Scamander

The dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Where am I going to get all of this?" asked Mandy curiously

"In London of course!" Answered her father

"You can find all of this in London? Where?"

"In a little place called Diagon alley," said her mother brighty

Next chapter up soon please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

Mandy laid down on her bed, for the first time in her life, she had something to look forward to. She was going that next day to Diagon Alley to buy her wand, her spell books and whatever else she needed. She would be able to use her powers to their full extent and brew all sorts of complex potions, she couldn't wait for the 1st of September (it was only about 2 weeks away), wit these happy thoughts, she drifted of to sleep.

The next day she woke early and leaped out of bed, down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was already up making breakfast.

"Eat up love," she said smiling "It's a long journey to London."

"How are we getting there? We don't have a car."

"We'll have to walk to the nearest train station, it's only about a mile from here," replied her mother.

So at 8.00am they set of across the country lane to the train station. The sun shone down on the lush green grass and the flowers and there was a gentle breeze in the air. All in all, a completely different day from yesterday. The weather always seemed to reflect Mandy's moods.

About an hour later they were on the train and on their way to London.

"Where about is Diagon Alley In London? How do you get to it?" Mandy asked suddenly.

"You'll see," said her father simply.

A few hours later the train arrived in London, the station was crowded with people all going to work in the morning rush hour.

"Where to now?" Mandy yelled over the noisy throng of people in the station.

"Just follow us!" bawled her parents in unison.

Mandy followed them through the crowds of people and out in to the main part of London. They passed bookshops and music stores hamburger bars and cinemas. Nowhere did it look like they sold wands or cauldrons. It was just on ordinary street full of ordinary people. Mandy was perplexed.

"Here we are," said her father stopping suddenly, "the Leaky Cauldron!"

It was a small grubby looking place; if her mum and dad hadn't pointed it out Mandy would not have noticed it. The people in the streets hurrying by didn't even glance at it. It seemed as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all

"In we go!" said her mother.

Inside it was dark and dingy. A few old women were sitting in a corner drinking glasses of whisky. There was a low buzz of chatter from strange looking people in top hats.

Mandy passed through hastily aware of the many eyes watching her.

Her parents lead her out of the bar and into a small walled courtyard; there was nothing there except a few dustbins and scattered weeds. I looked to Mandy like a road to nowhere.

"Now, let's see," murmured her mother softly, "three bricks up… to across isn't it?"

She pulled out an umbrella and tapped the wall three times.

"Stand back!" Warned her father.

The wall shook, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing a tall archway the displayed a cobbled street which twisted and turned away into this distance. Mandy gasped with sheer amazement.

"This," said her father, "is Diagon Alley."

Review please! Thanx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mandy stepped out into the windy cobbled street utterly amazed. As they walked up the busy streets Mandy kept trying to look at everything at once: shops, the people who were dressed in strange cloaks and robes and the things outside the shops made her eyes pop.

"Where we going first?" asked Mandy breathlessly

"Gringotts - the wizards bank – to get some money out our safe." Replied her father.

"You never told me you had wizard money!" Exclaimed Mandy

Her parents didn't reply but lead her to a snowy white building, which towered over all the others.

After loading their pockets with gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts, they headed off to buy Mandy's equipment.

"You can go in Ollivanders wand shop, I'll be back in a moment, I need to go and get something." Said her father, and left.

Mandy and her mother entered a narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the door, which read: Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC.

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

The stepped inside, it was a tiny place, with thousands of narrowly piled boxes that went right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from somewhere within the shadows.

Mandy spun round. A man with wild pale eyes shining like silver stars in the gloomy shop was standing there.

"Good afternoon Mr Ollivander," said Mrs Hope cheerfully.

"Ahhhh, Mrs Hope nice to see you and this must be your daughter, yes, long time no see eh?"

"Yes, well, were here to buy Mandy a wand and I could do with a new wand myself."

"Certainly, Mrs Hope, come with me Mandy."

"Now let me see…" Said Mr Ollivander taking out a tape measure, "which is your wand hand?"

"Well I'm right handed…" Said Mandy

"Hold out your arm please," he said and preceded to measure shoulder to finger, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head.

"Each wand has its own core of powerful substance, we use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers and dragon heartstrings, and no two Ollivander's wands are the same. You will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. Now let's see…"

He started to search the piles of boxes.

"Here we are, dragon heart string, cedar, 13 inches, give it a wave."

Mandy, feeling rather stupid waved the wand wildly but soon had it snatched out of her hand with Mr Ollivander muttering,

"No, no, no… here: Willow, unicorn hair, 8 ¾ inches."

Mandy tried – but had hardly raised the wand before Mr Ollivander snatched it back again.

"No, maybe, this one." He said and handed her a 13-inch redwood and phoenix feather wand.

Mandy felt strange warmth spreading through her finger tips as she grasped the wand.

"Yes defiantly, nice little combination redwood and phoenix feather."

Five minutes later they exited the shop to find Mandy's father waiting there with a cage containing a snowy white owl.

"For you Mandy, useful for carrying your post and things."

The bird fluffed up its marvellous feathers proudly, Mandy reached through the bars and stroked it gently.

"I think I'll call it Shadowfax." She said

Two weeks past relatively quickly, Mandy had managed to keep herself busy by practising a few of the spells mention in her new school books, plus she had learned a few very interesting and useful spells from her parents, (these will be mentioned later in da story). She had learnt all the books off by heart as well.

She lay on her bed thinking that the next day, she would be on her way to Hogwarts learning new and exciting things and she would be able to use her powers not just for the sake of it, but to be what she had always wanted to be: a practical joker.

With these happy thoughts, she fell asleep.

Nobody's reviewed my work! PLEASE REVIEW! Remember this is the improved version.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Platform 9 ¾ 

The train puffed into the station and Mandy and her mother were standing on the platform. They were to catch the train to Kings Cross in London, then catch the Hogwarts express from platform 9 ¾. Platform 9 ¾? She looked down at her ticket. That's what it said.

When they arrived at Kings Cross station, Mandy could see no obvious platform 9 3/4.

"Where is it then, platform 9 ¾?" She asked her mother.

"Just through there," she replied and pointed to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"You mean… through the wall?"

"Yes," she said simply

Just then a gang of red haired people followed closely by a boy with untidy black hair and glasses bustled past them.

"Look, I think they're going to Hogwarts to," said Mandy and she hastily pushed her way through the crowd to join them.

"Excuse me? Are you all going to Hogwarts?" she asked them

"Yes dear, would you like to know how to get through the barrier?" Replied the red haired woman.

Just then her mother stepped in.

"Morning Molly!" she called enthusiastically

"Emily, dear, I haven't seen you since we left school!" Said Mrs Weasley (I can't be assed to say Molly and all the other stuff.)

Mandy looked blankly at the red haired people and the boy with glasses. Mrs Weasley noticed this and said:

"You must be Emily's daughter, we are the Weasley's: this is Ron, this is Fred and this is George, this is Ginny, and Percy. Not forgetting you of course Harry."

"Harry? Harry Potter do you mean? Wow, cool!"

"I'm Mandy, so how do you get through the barrier, do you just run at the wall?"

"Yep," said her mother simply.

"We'll have to hurry, it's already 10 to 11, Fred, George, Percy you first!"

Fred, George and Percy ran at the barrier within the blink of an eye they seemed to have melted into the wall. Mandy blinked.

"You can go next Mandy dear," said Mrs Weasley's voice from behind her.

So she took a deep breath and ran straight at the barrier and found herself a second or two later on another platform. She looked up at the sign. Platform 9 ¾ it said, and there was the Hogwarts express.

She was joined a second or two later by Mrs Weasley, her own mother, Ron, Harry and the little girl called Ginny.

"Now Mandy, please don't go causing chaos with that new spell I taught you and just… behave yourself alright? Promise?"

"Alright I promise," she said but she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Good, now are you going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter or do you want to come home?"

"I'll stay at Hogwarts," she said with a menacing smile.

"Go on then on the train, keep in touch with Shadowfax."

So they all got on the train and the guard blew his whistle and the train began to steam out of the station. Ginny started running along side with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Ginny!" Called George out of the window, "we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

"George" 

"Only joking mum!"

Ginny, half sobbing half laughing ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore.


End file.
